Trip to the Past
by Baby Blonde and Star chick
Summary: Ina clow and Ftrunks Briefs are now in the past with lots of adventures to happen! Will they be good or bad! Romance in later chapters


A Trip to the Past! 

Ina: Lizzy! What are doing now?

Lizzy: I'm redoing my part on the chapter.

Ina: HEY! Stop it… I did it for a reason!

Lizzy: ***evil glare*** Why, you wanted everyone to hate me.

Ina: ***really scared faced*** No… No… Why would I want that?

Vegeta, and Trigger enters the room

Vegeta: Onna… I demand to be in the story!

Trigger: I don't hate you Liz.

Lizzy: Aw… trigger you're so nice, I wish I knew you when I was littler.

Trigger's face turns crimson red, just then ct and ft barge in and look at trigger in disgust

Ctrunks: Back off buddy, she's mine.

Ftrunks: ok, what where you trying to do? But it's ok as long as you don't move on Ina.

_Prologue_

In the house of capsule Corps, we find the residents of the house really busy. Bulma is in the kitchen cooking dinner, Vegeta in the gravity room, and Bra is playing with Pan and Marron, and trunk's is visiting with the Son family. But little did they know the peaceful time was coming to a end really soon, for a girl looking 16, has black hair that's a little past her shoulders, eyes black as coal, with purple earrings on. Today is not a special day, because normally she wears make up. But today this one girl is going to make a difference in some lucky guy's life. It happens to be Trunks. (AN: the androids never came to the future so Trunks never went to the past. The androids did come to the past and beat Cell, but 18 is still alive.) The girl with black hair is Ina.

~ Ina's point of view~

"Ok, now where did trunks go off to? That man… he knew he had to meet us today for the party. And of course they had to send me to get him. Why couldn't Jerry have gone, she likes Trunks. I'm going to have to find a way to get him to the party… hum… say that all the girls will be dancing naked, nah… to nasty. That the party is for him, cause they know he is going on a trip with me." I say as I'm standing there at the fence outside the home.

A car is coming from around the corner, I look at the car to see the Son family and Trunks all having a good time. "TRUNKS! I need to talk to you in private!" I say as I drag him out the car. "Ina, what do you want to talk to me about. Oh… I get it, you like me and want to tell me." Says Trunks laughing at his own thought. I smack him on the right cheek. "NO! Look we're all throwing a party, but we couldn't find you. So are you coming or not. I'm leaving righ…" I stopped short as Trunks grabs me and pulls me into his strong embraces. His lips connected to mine, with a gently touch. His strong hands encircled my waits and his broad chest was hard but so comfortable. I melted perfectly with his body. _'I could stay like this forever it was._' I soon came out of the dream and shoved him away. "What do you think you are doing?" I say looking at him, still a little dizzy from the passionate kiss that warmed my soul. "Um… I was kissing you." He replies. His eyes were filled with confusion and bit of sadness from the lack of warmth. " Trunks I like you and all, but I am just not ready for a relationship with anyone." I say turning away from him. "I see, so long will I have to wait?" said putting his hands in his pockets. I turned around with my eyes on the ground not wanting to answer. I guess he saw that I was scared to tell him so he went on. "Because if I have to," he took my hands and my eyes traveled to his beautiful blue eyes," I will wait eternity." I was speechless. My heart raced as he lowered his head and kissed my cheek. "Lets get out of here. We've got a party to go too," he said with a smile. I nodded my head in agreement and we were off in seconds.

Trunks and I landed in front of C.C. "Where's this 'party' anyway?" asked Trunks. "In the back" I said heading for the backyard of the huge house. "What exactly is this 'party' for?" asked Trunks. "For us, remember we are leaving, and I guess everyone wanted to say good bye before we leave," I said grabbing a drink out of the huge cooler. I took a look around and saw that everyone was already there and having fun. Videl and Gohan were talking to Sharpner and Teresa at the picnic table. Marron, Pan and Bra were playing a new girly game, about choose a fine date as well as putting up Goten's hair (he lost to a bet), under a huge shady tree. Bulma and Chichi were running in and out of the kitchen with plates of delicious food.18 was they're helping the wives set the buffet table. Tein and Chout-zou were mediating. Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo and Yamacha were all standing and challenging each other to a beer contest. The bet went up to $500, it would have gone higher but Piccolo and Goku's paycheck was very small (that was an inside joke).

Trunks didn't want to be left out so he join his father and the guys." I put in $300!" said Trunks slamming down the money. "Ahhh, so we have a beginner here," said Krillen. "Well I bet $400!" I said quite pleased with myself. "No females allowed!" said Piccolo. "Fine then! I will take my money else where." I said grabbing my money. "No leave the money!" Vegeta yelled. I walked off putting my money away in my pocket and went over to the girls and Goten or what looked to be Goten. "Nice hair, Goten, makes you feminine." I said eyeing the new do. Goten's hair was up the pig tales and braids with little pink ribbons. "Don't go there." He snapped." What did you do to him, girls?'' I asked, looking at Marron, Pan, and Bra. " All we did was beat him up in a fight.'' Marron said. " You weren't supposed to tell anyone.'' Goten yelled. " Opps, we forgot." All the girls said. " I'm more embarrassed than I was a minute ago.'' Goten said covering his face. " Goten you got beat up by girls.'' I say.' They jumped me.'' Goten yelled. "Way to go girls.'' I say high fiving them all

"Goku look at your so-called son.'' I yelled to get Goku's attention. He looked up from his beer and looked at Goten. " What the hell.'' Goku said spitting all his beer on Vegeta. " You just spilled beer on my new spandex that cost me $50 dollars.'' Vegeta yelled. " Who cares about $50 dollars spandex when my son wearing pink.'' Goku yelled so that got everyone's attention. " Crap dad, could you say that any louder.'' Goten said trying to get the pink ribbons out of his hair. " Nah uh we said three days remember.'' Bra said hair spraying his hair. Chichi ran out to see her son in pink ribbons. "Girls you have the best way of making guys look like pretty little princesses," Chichi said pinching Goten's cheeks. "Mom!! That hurts will you let go of my face?" Said Goten holding his sore cheek. "My baby is growing up," said Chichi with stars in her eyes." to be a Princess!" "MOM!!" Goten started to chase the younger girls.

" Hey I need to go change, Goku got beer on my shirt." Trunks said. ' Wait we aren't done.'' Yamacha said. He took a beer and drunk it, He than passed out. (He drunk 2 and passed out) All the guys laughed.

At the end Piccolo drank 20 cartons, Vegeta drank 19 ½, Goku drank 17,Trunks drank 15, Krillen drank 12, Yamacha drank 2 beers. So the winner was piccolo. " I win." Piccolo said. " Namikain you cheated." Vegeta yelled. " Just because I can hold me liqueur more than you, doesn't mean that you have to get pissed." Piccolo said grabbing the money. " Ohh shut up. I'm going to go train." Vegeta said storming into the gravity room, not forgetting to grab food from the table. The party was slowing going to the end. {AN: there was a better party, they gave a toast to the two people, the party was much better, and we just wanted to get the funny stuff in. You could make up a party yourself}

Trunks left to get a new shirt on, He still smelt like beer. When he walked into his room the lights were off. '_I don't remember turning the lights off. I usually have them on.'_ He thought as he turned them on. Jerry was there sitting on his bed. [No not naked. Keep to the topic hentei] " Jerry how long have you been there." " For a while now." She replied " Why didn't I see you at the party." " I wanted to have a little party in here." Jerry said standing up from the bed. " I need to change my shirt, so could you please leave." " Why don't I dress you or maybe undress you." She said very close to Trunks. She kissed him on the lips. Trunks responded to the kiss. They kissed for about a minute until he realized whom he was kissing. He pushed her off. " You're a great girl Jerry. But I have my eye out for someone else." " You mean Ina. She doesn't realize you like her. Go to someone that likes you, please." Jerry said, trying to kiss him again. " No, I'll keep trying until she does know I love her. She might sometime soon see that." " You'll regret every choosing her." Jerry said pushing Trunks out of the doorway. Trunks sigh.

* 1 ½ Hours later *

I get finish cleaning up the outside mess. I walk into C.C. to find Bulma walking out the kitchen after cussing to the man she loved. "Hello, Mrs. Briefs." I say. Bulma nods and slams the lab door behind her. I walk around the house for a little bit and get bored, so I decide to go and bug Vegeta. He was a fun one to tick off.

I enter the gravity room only to find Vegeta hard at work with the training and saying, "I'm better than Kakorat!" I began to laugh at the sound he made in his throat. "VEGETA!" I yelled. He suddenly he covered his ears and fell on one knee and glared at the black headed child. "What do you want you?" "Vege-head still trying to be better than Goku? " Onna, I'm training go bug my brat or someone else." I grab Vegeta by the hair and start to drag him. Vegeta quick think and flipped his body and kicked me in the face making me drop him. "ONNA! You're not that powerful than you say. You would die eventually, so stop ticking people off wanted to kick your ass." I get kind of mad but didn't show it. " I could kick your butt any time I want to." I say. He gets mad and Charges at me. I dodge.

There was no fight because Bra, Marron, and Pan were watching the fight. But fell over the top of the trashcan only to see us looking at them.

"Vege-head look… I don't want to fight any more. Let your son go with me to the past a little. I promise to have him home in time for next year of school, that's why we are going to the past. To study how the time travel works." I try and explain. " I told Trunks before. I don't want him to hang around people, I want him strong like me. Not to start to turn weak, like you FEMALES!" was vegeta's come back. " Trunks is a person that can make his own decisions. He has been looking forward to this for a long time! And you do not control his life! He has an own life to live, even though you are a prince… you think you get everything you want. Well think again! THIS IS THE REAL WORLD! YOU HAVE TO WORK HARD, AND YOU CAN BE ANYTHING YOU WANT!" I yell in his face

Vegeta got so ticked off at that statement that he went super-jin. "Please… try if you can." I say also turning super-jin. But before we could fight Bulma heard all the yelling and was thinking _*I think it would be good for Trunks to go to the past. It would really help his grade for 11th grade. * _So she got up to go to us, but when she got there; she found that her husband and me fighting. "VEGETA!" she yelled. Vegeta covered his ears again to stop the pain from getting any worse. "Onna, I want my son to be strong. And I don't want him to hang around girls. It could be bad for his mind. He is a saiyan-jin. So he will stay, plus he will become better than Kakorat!" said Vegeta uncovering his ears. "Listen to what you said. He isn't just your son, I gave birth to him. So he is mine to. I'm going to let him go. Plus I think Trunks likes Ina." says Bulma getting in my face. I step back.

Trunks was in his room packing when he came across a picture of the z gang. "I'm really going to miss everyone while I'm gone. But Ina, I think she like the kiss I gave her. Plus I liked it even more." After all of the things are pack he runs down stairs to find no one in the house, but he hears yelling in the yard. So he comes out to the yard to find Bulma is in my face. "Mom, can you get out of her face?" Bulma turns around to find Trunks, Bra, Marron, and Pan. "Mrs. Briefs, why are you getting in Ms. Ina's face?" asked Marron. "I need to know something that may be important in the future." Says Bulma walking back inside.

I look at Trunks in a weird look. "Trunks, ok now why did your mom say that? She thinks that… forget it." As I say walking into the house Vegeta came after me to pick up where we left off, but when he looked around I was gone. "Where did that Onna go."? He said going back to the gravity room. Trunks went into his room to see me sitting on his bed looking at the picture of the z gang. " Are these the people that came to the party? I've seen some of them at the gym, but how come I've never seen you there? And you never train with me, you know that I'm powerful for a girl, but YOU NEVER FIGHT WITH ME!" I yell and get up in his face. Trunks couldn't move cause I got him cornered, "o…k you know I'll train you when ever you want. Plus I promised to train you with swords. Remember." I fall back a little to give him some breathing space. "Fine!" I say as I go sit back down on his bed.

Bulma was thinking how we we're going to get to the past. But then thought I had a way to go. (She's right, I do have a way) So she walks out of the lab, and goes into Trunks room to find us talking. "I'm going to give this to you two. If you have no money, or have to find a home than this card is hooked up to this bank in this time." She says as she hands me the card. "Ok, we'll only use it if we have no money." I say sticking it in my back pocket. Trunks gets up and pushes his okassan out the door, leaving him and me in his room. "Trunks, are you going to the go to the past, or are you going to stay here" "I'm going to go with you to the past, I don't want to stay here with my family" so with that, we all gather up Trunks luggage; and went to a side of his room. As I was about to chant the portal, Trunks grabbed me again and kissed me on the lips again. "What did I say about kissing me!" I yell and slapped him again. Trunks laughed but let the pain stay, since he deserved it. I start to chant.

_Portals to the past… take me to where I want to go…we need to go for something…. And I ask you to grant me the power to do this… Portal!_

"Wow… you can do magic? I never knew that. Cool, can you show me some." Says Trunks. "Stop talking and get moving!" I say as I push Trunks to the portal. "Oh, and you'll see magic if you concentrate hard enough." I say as we get to it. I push him though and then his luggage, and then I grab the picture of the z gang and run into the portal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~

Ina: * Sighs really loud* Yippee! I got the first chapter done.

Trigger: that's great, but how is the story going to end?

Lizzy: You'll just have to read to find out.

Ina: I haven't even told Liz yet. So it will be a surprise for all of you.

Ctrunks: TRIGGER! I told you to stay away from Liz!

Ftrunks: oh, so I got kisses on Ina. I feel so special.

Ina hits Ftrunks on the head, and makes him fall over.

Ftrunks: Ouch….

Everyone laughs at Ftrunks

AN:  HAHA GOT YOU THERE!!

Little Cosmos


End file.
